


Larry Stylinson is Real

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just another larry proof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't just take time out of my life to randomly write this, I do have a life. I wrote this for school :) enjoy xx

            Larry Stylinson is a “ship” name, created by One Direction fans, that represents the romance of band members Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. While they are not official I, along with many others, believe they are in love and are forced to hide it. They are forced to hide their romance from the fans because their management, Modest Management, doesn’t want them to come out.

            Many people claim that Larry is fake because Louis has a girlfriend named Eleanor Calder. Their relationship does not appear to be genuine though. They both constantly look miserable when they are seen in public together. In my opinion, Eleanor is Louis’ “beard,” a fake partner usually to cover up another relationship.

            In the early days of One Direction, Harry and Louis were seen holding hands often and have kissed on the cheek before. They have publicly said they first met on the show X Factor UK in a bathroom. They bumped into each other and Harry said “oops” and Louis said “hi.” Louis has a tattoo of “oops!” in Harry’s handwriting. Harry has a tattoo of “hi” in Louis’ handwriting. While some may say this is just a sign of their friendship, they don’t have any matching tattoos with any of the other boys.

            In many interviews the boys have hinted that they have a secret relationship. For example, in an early interview with Harry the interviewer asks, “Who was your first real crush?” Harry replies with, “Louis Tomlinson.” She says, “Oh really, is it mutual.” To that he nods and says, “Yes, we’ve discussed it.” In another interview, Harry is asked “Do you have a girlfriend?” And he replies, “Define girlfriend.” There are many other interviews with more subtle hints but it is obvious they want people to know they are together.

            On October 3rd 2011, Louis tweeted:

            “Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis”

            This is the 2nd most retweeted tweet on Twitter. He has never tweeted anything quite like this to Eleanor or anyone at all. Also it is odd that he signed his name, Harry knew the tweet was from him since it was from his Twitter. He really wanted the tweet to be meaningful and for the whole world to see it.

            On September 16th 2012, Louis tweeted a message to a fan that read:

            “@skyleridk Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bulls*** I’ve ever heard. I’m happy why can’t you accept that.”

            This tweet is still unexplained and unmentioned by Louis. I believe that management forced Louis to tweet this because Larry Stylinson fans were tweeting hate to Eleanor and management. Most people who support Elounor, Louis and Eleanor’s relationship, still wave this in Larry shippers faces. The day it was tweeted has since then been named Larry day. This year on September 16th Harry posted a picture on Instagram of two men wearing matching shirts and standing side by side. It was the back of their heads and the caption just said “Strong.” One Direction has a song called Strong and the chorus of the song is, “I’m sorry if I say I need you. But I don’t care I’m not scared of love. ‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that you make me strong?” Some people say this is all just a coincidence but I believe it was a message to the fans.

            Louis and Harry used to be very close all the time. It’s obvious something or someone has forced them to be less affectionate towards each other. There is a clip of them at a public place where Harry asks Louis “Where do you want to sit?” And Louis says, “Next to you.” Then someone from their management yells, “You can’t sit together.” They used to look so happy and be very affectionate towards each other. Now they rarely sit next to each other in interviews and do not show affection towards one another publicly.

            Sometimes at their concerts they sing different lyrics for fun. There is a clip from a concert on their Take Me Home Tour where they sing the song “Little Things” and Harry changes the lyrics. The original lyrics are “I’m in love with you and all these little things.” And Harry sings “I’m in love with Lou and all his little things.” To which Louis looks at Harry appearing to be very shocked.

            They have many songs with lyrics that suggest that they have a secret relationship. The song “They Don’t Know about Us” is an example of there, where the title alone suggests it. Their song “Happily” has lyrics that go, “I don’t care what people say when we’re together. You know I want to be the one to hold you in your sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever.” This suggests there are people out there who don’t want them together but they don’t care they just want to be happy. Next, they have a song called “Something Great.” The song is basically about someone who wants to be together with someone else but for some reason they can’t be. At the end of the song the chorus plays again and it gets quiet, then Louis comes in with a solo that goes, “You’re all I want so much it’s hurting.” Then he repeats it and the song fades out. Lastly, they have a song called “You and I” which goes, “You and I. We don’t want to be like them. We can make it till the end. Nothing can come between you and I. Not even the gods above can separate the two of us.” This is a very powerful song that seems to be about a different relationship about people who are in love, and some people don’t accept them.

            In a recent interview, Louis was asked if he is engaged to Eleanor. His response was a very quick and stern “No! No! No!” He actually said no three times. In an interview two years ago, Louis and Harry were asked about Larry and Louis said, “Some people genuinely believe Harry and I are in a relationship.” He has never really denied Larry.

            In conclusion, Larry Stylinson must be real, and not just because of all the evidence. They look at each other like how two people in love look at each other. Louis has never looked at Eleanor the way he looks at Harry. Some people have a hard time believing it since Louis and Harry have yet to officially come out. I hope they can come out soon and finally be happy together. That is why Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson’s love for each other is real.


End file.
